hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
York Romero
York Romero is an original character made exclusively for this roleplay. Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, he is continually in his fourth year at Hogwarts. His birthday is on November 26th, he is 14 years old, and he is in Gryffindor. In the roleplay, he is played by Pandapika. Personality Generally, York is a very cool and calm guy. He often gets himself into trouble, but he never really seems to care. He can get pretty talkative around his best friend, Seamus Finnigan, and is pretty well known for being a bit of a pervert, but not to the point where it's a problem for anyone other than Hermione (but everything he does is a problem for her). However, every aspect of his personality changes around his older sister, Fiammetta Romero; instead of being calm, he usually panics, and the only talking he'd be doing to Seamus would be begging for help. Often times, if he hasn't been roleplayed or mentioned for a long time, he will randomly appear to complain sarcastically about his lack of appearances. Relationships Seamus Finnigan As already stated, Seamus is York's best friend. They talk all the time, and never really associate with anyone else. York often jostles Seamus about his tendency to blow stuff up, but he does it just as often. Fiammetta Romero His older sister, Fiammetta often physically abuses her little brother whenever he does anything 'weird' or 'pervy', both of those words being adjectives about pretty much everything he does. York turns into a snivelling baby whenever Fiammetta draws near with her violent expression on her face, and often asks others for help, but usually none comes. Hermione Granger Hermione is practically hellbent on getting the professors to give York detention for his 'excessive sexual references and behaviors', even though he keeps trying to tell the girl that the girls steal his socks and that's why he's always in the girl's dormitories, but she never believes him for some reason. It's not that unlikely... History His mother, Carlotta Romero, is the doorwoman at the Ministry of Magic, and his father, Celestino Romero, is a jobless Muggle deadbeat living in Italy. They first met in Italy, and Carlotta and Celestino lived there with Fiammetta and York for 10 years (York being 5 at the time and Fiammetta being 9), until they got a divorce and Carlotta took York and Fiammetta to America to escape all of the bad feelings that she had left in Italy. Eventually, Fiammetta turned 11 and was thus old enough to go to the American equivalent to Hogwarts. However, since Fiammetta hated it in America and wanted to go somewhere else for school, their mother arranged it so that Fiammetta could attend Hogwarts (which is funny, because that's so totally not what she meant) and get to King's Cross via Portkey. 4 years later, York was old enough to go to Hogwarts, too. Roles in Fanfictions As he was not invented yet at the time when 'The Christmas Crossover' was written, he was not in it. 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012' The story starts out with York coming to lunch, all beat up and sad looking. When Harry inquired what was wrong, York said that Fiammetta beat him up again. After planning it for a while, Harry decided that they would scare her into not beating York up anymore by dressing Ron up as Slenderman and having him sneak up on her while she was in her dormitory. After they get Ron a good-enough-looking disguise, they set off. However, when they got upstairs, they noticed that Fiammetta was changing. Eventually, Ron cried out because he was getting embarrassed that he was seeing this, and Fiammetta noticed that Ron, Harry, and York were there. Vowing to kill them, she chased them down the hallway, until Ron tripped over his costume, and all three of them ended up getting pummeled big time. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila' York didn't exactly have a starring role, but he did participate. When Hermione started to change around everything they were doing around Hogwarts so that Ron's brother Peartree wouldn't have Ron transfer schools, she had York and Fiammetta hide upstairs, a reference to the fact that both of them are fan made characters and aren't in the book series, which is what she's basing the rules off of. York starts to complain about his importance for a long time, until Fiammetta threatens to throw him out the window, go outside and throw him back into the broken window, and then come back inside and throw him into the lake from said window so he can get violated by sea people. As stated by him when he joins Katina and Seamus in their fight against Beta, this actually ended up happening to him. Later, he's with most of the other characters in the final battle at the end. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' As every other character does, York gets a sketch all to himself. His sketch begins with Hermione bringing a huge book to lunch that is filled with all the people in school that she thinks are sexist. Harry noticed that there was a wanted poster for York at the beginning of the book, demanding that he be given a lot of detention for being a pervert. While Ron and Harry were trying to defend York by saying that he's awesome, York wandered over to them, and wondered if they're talking about him. Hermione got angry, and decided to show Harry and Ron an example of York's perverse nature. Hermione took a seventh year girl from her seat (who, no surprise, just so happens to be Fiammetta) and pulled down her skirt, exposing her panties. When Hermione looked to see York's reaction, it was of pure fear, while meanwhile Ron and Harry had fainted. That was when Fiammetta blamed her brother for this, and ran him out of the dining room. Shortly after, they could hear wailing and punches hitting. Seamus comes up behind Hermione and questions why she did that, before a particularly loud shreik sounded and blood started to seep from underneath the door they had run out of, and Seamus ran off to go get the nurse, leaving Hermione staring at the door in shock. Other *York is one of many characters to have Pandapika's normal speaking voice as his regular voice, the others being Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley.